cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Socialist People's Republic of Mexicanahuatlstan
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Mexicanahuatlstan is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation at 329 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mexicanahuatlstan work diligently to produce Aluminum and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Mexicanahuatlstan is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Mexicanahuatlstan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Mexicanahuatlstan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mexicanahuatlstan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mexicanahuatlstan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Mexicanahuatlstan first started out as a small piece of land which was a plantation ruled by the Reyes Family. On April 24 of 2011 Inturbide Reyes declared Mexicanahuatlstan a sovereign state which he named "The Kingdom of Mexicanahuatlstan" and crowned himself King. However the peasants did not want to live under a monarchy and so that night they revolted against the Reyes and overthrew the monarchy. This event is known as the April Revolution. And so the revolutionary leaders: Esteban Madero, Manuel Oriente, Rodolfo Cardenas and Roberto Calles, establish "The Communist Republic of Mexicanahuatlstan" and Madero is appointed Prime Minister. However on the streets there is conflict between the supporters of the revolution and the Loyal Royalist who support the Reyes Monarchy, which were under house arrest. The Loyalist called themselves "The Royale Guard", while the revolutionaries with guns formed a militia called "The People's Republican Guard"; The PRG would later form the bases for the Mexicanahuatlstan army which are named after the PRG. The two groups would clash on the streets and cause riots. To resolve the issue Minister Madero decided to compromise and create a constitutional monarchy with a Parliament called "La Camarada de Representantes". And so "The Constitutional republic of Mexicanahuatlstan" is founded. A day later the Republic joins "The International" Alliance Madero soon resigned due to medical reasons and died several days later. Manuel Oriente, who was appointed the head of the PRG, falls gravelly ill and dies too. Roberto Calles takes this opportunity to grab power and establish a dictatorship. He expels Rodolfo Cardenas to another unnamed "International" member nation and establishes himself as sovereign ruler. Over a period of time he industrializes the nations with factories, banks, schools and hospitals; Mexicanahuatlstan grows immensely in size and so does its political and economical power by annexing regions around Mexicanahuatlstan. But this all comes at a price. In order to keep his influence, Calles creates a sort of police state and anyone who dares denounce him is found dead in their home in a apparent suicide. On August 5, 2011 several PRG officers conducted a coup against Calles. They fought their way up to Calle's royal Palace with the help of two stolen tanks and they succeeded in assassinating him. However the officers are cought and executed by the state (their names are later cleared and are honored as heroes in today's Mexicanahuatlstan). Rodolfo Cardenas returns to the country to succeed Calles. He then Implements Reform on the nation. Cardenas Reestablishes the nation as "The Great Socialist People's Republic of Mexicanahuatlstan" and so ends the "Era of the Revolution" and starts the "Era of the Republic", the start of true democracy. Today the republic faces two major problems, the economic situation and the smuggling of illegal weapons coming across the border. Cardenas was able to fix the smuggling by cracking down on organized crime syndicates. Then after years of stability came the great recession and the Lordeon War (34-35) where 95,000 brave Mexicanahuatlstani troops died defending the nation. But in the end the Republic was victorious and showed the rest of the world that the nation was defended, The nation had proved themselves in war and had beaten the aggressors into anarchy and into the stone age Politics Economy The Mexicanahuatlstan economy is based on its natural resources. Iron is mined and produced in the Sierra regions and Aluminum is also produced. Tech has also been a great source of income. Military The military of Mexicanahuatlstan consist of 17,500 soldiers and 344 tanks. The Army is called the PRG (The People's Republican Guard) and the tanks divison is called the PRAG (The People's Republican Armored Guard). The Airforce or the Mexicanahualstani Republican Air Force (MRAF) currently consists of the most advanced aircraft for the defense of the homeland. The Republican Naval Aramada (RNA) is still growing and consists of Cruisers and Corvettes. Territories